


Pinky Promise

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: Jim and Pam are the best of friends until Jim has to move away. He makes and keeps a promise.





	1. Moving Away

Chapter 1  
From the 1st day of preschool Jim and Pam had been attached at the hip. Nothing could separate them all through elementary and middle school, through thick and thin, through boys have cooties/ girls are gross, their friendship lasted through it all.   
It was the last week of 8th grade, everything was going great, Jim and Pam were set to go on to the same High School, in Scranton, PA. That’s when the news came, Jim’s Dad was being transferred to Austin, TX. They would have until the end of July to hang out, they knew their friendship would change after that. Over the next few months everything seemed normal and just right, but they both were dreading what was coming.   
As July sped along Pam helped at the Halpert’s pack up their house.  
Pam was going to go with the Halpert’s, because she wanted to go to Austin and see the sights. She would fly back to Scranton after a few days.  
They reached a gas station. Pam ran inside the store bought two grape soda’s and a pack of gum. On her way out one of the cans slipped from between her torso and her arm, causing in to get quite shaken up. She picked it up and made her way back to the car. Handed a soda to Jim. Just as he popped the top, she gasped, realizing which can she had given him. But it was too late, purple, sticky liquid sprayed everywhere.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I meant to give you the other one.” Pam managed to get out through her fit of giggles.   
“Apology accepted, as you are also covered in grape soda. Good thing we both have a change of clothes.” Jim replied. Pam looked down and discovered that her shirt was indeed covered in soda.  
They both grabbed the fresh clothes they needed and changed in the bathroom.   
The rest of the trip went smoothly with no other incidents.   
When they reached Austin, everyone was exhausted, and fell asleep immediately. The next few days, Pam and Jim explored the city, from top to bottom, no street left unexplored, no activity left unexhausted.   
Jim’s oldest brother drove Pam to the airport, Jim came too of course. They reached the drop-off area and Pam hopped out of the car, Jim got her bag out of the trunk while she said goodbye to Pete. Jim pulled her bag into the terminal, stayed with her while she checked in, at the security line, they knew it was time. Jim pulled Pam into the tightest hug, Pam felt a tear fall onto her cheek. She could tell Jim was going to say something, she had known something was up since the soda incident. He loosened the hug a little and said, “Pam, I... really like you…. in a more than friendship sort of way.”  
“I do too, but long distance never really works.”  
“I know that, we don’t have to be more right now, but I wanted you to know.”  
“I am glad you told me. Oh god this is going to be hard.” She said, she wasn’t even trying to hold back tears now.   
“I’ll promise you this, if we land in the same place, I will ask you out on a date.”  
“Pinky promise?”  
They shook pinkies and Jim, pulled her close again, they stayed like this for a long time. Pam knew she had to go but she didn’t want this to end, she looked at the time, and, she knew it had to, she whispered, “I have to go.” Jim pulled her in even tighter and then let go, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He watched as she went through security, and finally into the crowd of people.   
They stayed in touch over the next few years, but as they got busy with schoolwork and new friends they drifted apart, until they didn’t speak to each other at all.


	2. 13 Years Later

Jim walked into a small coffee shop after a long day at his new job at Dunder Mifflin, he worked in the corporate office as a Junior salesman. He didn’t particularly like his job but it paid the bills. While he waited for his coffee, he began to admire the watercolor paintings. One jumped out at him, the building looked strikingly similar to where he went to Middle School. Then he noticed the placard placed next to the painting, that stated, “Scranton Middle School By Pamela Beesley, Please ask barista for pricing information” As Jim looked more carefully he spotted what was unmistakably his bike on the bike rack right next to hers. He immediately went to the barista and asked about the pricing, “$75.” She stated.  
“I’ll take it. Does the artist work here?”  
“Yes, everyday from noon to 5pm.”  
“Great, thanks.” Jim said as she finished wrapping the painting. He started to walk out the door with a new spring in his step.  
“Sir, your coffee!” The barista shouted after him, but he was out the door.

The next day.  
Jim walked into the coffee shop with a bouquet of roses. He saw her immediately, her back was turned, but he would recognize that hair if it was 100 miles away. He stood waiting to order. She turned around, and without looking up started apologizing for keeping him waiting, while wiping her nose on a napkin.  
“I’ll have an iced coffee, room for cream. And uh are you okay?”  
“Yeah, they are mostly happy tears. That’ll be $4.50.”  
Jim handed her his debit card. She swiped it, then did a double take on the name on it, and looked up.  
“Hi”  
“Omg……What are you doing here?”  
“Well I came in yesterday, and I bought the painting of the school.”  
“You, you were the guy that bought it.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Well 1. It was amazing how you made a concrete building look so beautiful. 2. I don’t think i really have another reason, but I came back today because after 13 years, a promise is a promise and I am a man of integrity.” He said, holding up his pinky.” So, do you want to get dinner?”  
While he spoke Pam had come out from behind the counter, and was now standing in front of him, “yes.” she said linking her pinky with his.  
“Then it’s a date. Oh, these are for you.” he handed her the roses.


	3. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

They were driving down to Austin to spend Christmas with Jim’s family. It was pouring rain. They pulled into a gas station.   
“Hey could you run in and get me a soda.”  
“Sure.” Pam turned to walk to the store and realized which gas station they were at, she knew exactly what to buy.   
She walked out of the store with two cans of grape soda, and a pack of gum.  
“Okay, i swear, I didn’t drop eith--” she started to shout over the pounding rain. She stopped as soon as Jim dropped to one knee.   
“Oh my god.”  
“I just couldn’t wait any longer.” He took a deep breath, “Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?”  
With a huge smile on her face, Pam nodded eagerly, still holding tight to the sodas.


End file.
